Just Another Day From 1899 to 2005
by darknessfiredemon
Summary: After a stress-filled day of school,Claire and her friends decided to cool off at the mall. But when they go into a shop with stuff from the Newsies Strike of 1899, the shopkeeper sets a curse on them. But the curse backfires, sending the Newsies here.


**Darknessfiredemon: Okay! This is going to be my first non slash or no OC story. If you read my lookup, you can tell why. I do not own Newsies even though I really want to say I do. But I don't. That sucks. Okay, I'll shut up now.**

**No one knows where Honour came from. **

**Well, she came from her mom, obviously, but no one knew _where _she came from. She's the only one in her family with pitch black hair and cold grey eyes. Her mom is blonde and her dad has brown hair. It made people talk, ya see, and Honour doesn't like that. And since I'm her best friend, I don't like it either.**

**That's how I ended up in the principal's office with Honour Aimee Day. It had been a normal day; well, as normal as you got with being best friends' with a psycho midget with a temper, and a sugar-high psychotic midget. Sounds like the same person, but they aren't. One is Honour (the first one) and the other; is Dare Cohen, my other best friend. Speaking of Satan's incarnation, she's bouncing off the walls…literally. Wow, that was a nice-size shoe mark. Mr. Krebs is going to be pissed. She needs to calm down, and as if Honour was reading my mind, she found a way,**

"**Hey, Dare. I dare ya to sit still until we get our death sentence." Dare immediately sat down, her hands in her lap, and an innocent look on her small face. With her big blue eyes and pouty lips, she could make anyone believe she was a normal human being. Except the fact that everyone in downtown Cincinnati, Ohio, knew that she would take any dare. Hence her name. **

**I think me and Honour are two of the six kids in our whole school who actually use their real names most of the time. One kid suggested calling me "Strong-Lady." Because of my tendency to get into fights with people bigger then me. I beat the crap out of him. And that is another reason I'm in here.**

**You see, us three were walking to class when Leaf (one of the six kids without nicknames.) and his goonies came ambling up to us. Leaf (I am serious, that is his real name!) sneered down at us over his big nose and opened his even bigger mouth,**

"**How's it hanging, Honour." Honour's already narrow eyes narrowed more,**

"**What do youse want?" Leaf (I still cannot get over it!) sneered at Honour's New York accent, and I sensed trouble; he was going to start up again about her family. No one in Honour's family except her had a New York accent.**

"**Just wanted to ask how the family whore is doing." Honour's fist tightened and I got those before-fight shivers, because we all know that this was going to end up in bloodshed. Already a group of kids had gathered and I dimly heard over the chants Rowan Morgan taking bets. I grinned and cracked my knuckles, Rowan was smart and trying to get rich from all the dickwads who thought a guy named Leaf could beat up Honour the Cat. She barely goes by that. That rhymed, that scares me. Honour finally answered,**

"**Come again, youse asshole." She spat out. Leaf motioned for his little buddies to come forward. "I mean, yer muddah, youse bitch." He said, mocking Honour's accent. He would've said more, but Honour's fist connected with his jaw. Blood gushing out, he threw a punch, aiming for Honour's face, but she turned and he hit the back of her head instead. That was our cue, and I jumped into the fight with my battle senses all hyped-up and my elbow connected with one of his goons. I got my ears boxed in, so I couldn't hear that well for the rest of the fight, but I sure heard Dare leaping in, saying her famous battle cry,**

"**MEEP!" **

**A flicker of worry passed through me but went as soon as I saw her knee go into the guy's guts. I focused on the goon, adrenaline passing through me as I kicked him where the sun never shines. He gasped, and clutching his jewels with one hand, swung at me again. He was off by a mile, and I ducked under his fist and slammed my fist into his face. Blood squirted out and he was down. I was vaguely disappointed; lousiest fight I ever had. But I can't have fun all the time, now can I? I almost had my hearing back when a hand grabbed my ear. It belonged to the asshole principal of our school, Mr. Krebs. His face was very red, and I wondered why he was more pissed then usual. Then I remembered that Leaf was his son. **

"**All six of you, my office now!" He screamed, spit flying everywhere. I heard Dare mutter,**

"**Say it, don't spray it, Krabs." And that's how we ended up here. After being treated for our wounds, we had to sit out in the office. The fight was during switch time between 3rd and 4th period. It is now 6th. Krebs was giving Leaf (only he would name his kid that.), and his two friends a talking to. He hasn't seen us yet. Let's hope he will, because Dare is starting to get bored. The sugar-queen is one of my best friends', but I do not feel like playing '200 questions' at all. Honour started to whistle some tune, and stopped as soon as the door opened. Rowan Morgan stepped in, and gave an amused look, and she joked,**

"**Ah, a family gatherin', and I just now got invited, youse goils burned me heart bad." That cracked a grin out of Honour and me, while Dare giggled,**

"**So youse got busted too? Fer what" Honour asked, standing up and spit-shook with Rowan. I rolled my eyes and Dare gave an "Ew!" Some New York thing, so let them have their handshakes. A lot of people expect me and Dare to be jealous of Rowan, that she and Honour get along so well, but I'm cool with that. Rowan is cool, if you asked my brother; she was like a goddess to him. She kinda looked like a puppy; big eyes, small-upturned nose, and a big, grinning mouth. And she had a quick mind too; ya need that in the downtown parts.**

"**Krebs found out I was da one who was takin' all da bets, and called fer me to get my behind up here." Rowan rolled her eyes at the ceiling and held her hands up as if saying, 'God have pity on dis poor man.' It would have been funnier if she would of said it, because he was standing right there, and because she wasn't religious. His face was more white, he had obviously gotten his anger out by yelling at Leafy-boy, who was sulking off. He motioned for us four to come with him, pausing only to look weirdly at the footprints all over the walls and ceiling and Dare giggled nervously, but he didn't say anything.**

"**So…you ladies want to tell me why you beat up my son and his friends." Mr. Krebs said, glaring at us over his glasses. Honour glared,**

"**Yeah, Leaf went and talked trash 'bout me muddah." Mr. Krebs looked at me, and I stared back,**

"**What about you, Ms. Davis?" I shrugged, "That was very wrong to attack Lazy without a reason, you are lucky he didn't want to hit you back." I just glared, pointing to my very red ears, one just stop bleeding. "Oh. What about you, Ms. Cohen." Dare gave a goofy grin, "I hate your son's name. And Jubs." We laughed, but Mr. Krebs didn't. Jubs, was his nephew, and a real slow guy too. **

"**Ms. Morgan…why did you take bets?" Krebs sounded defeated; hmm…this was going quick. Rowan gave him a cheeky grin, and rubbed her fingers together,**

"**To get rich, why else?" Krebs just sighed and hung his head,**

"**You all have three days in-school." I shrugged and everyone else looked pretty much bored. This was a usual for us, Honour, Dare, and me got in fights a lot, and Rowan bet every time that we would win, making her one of the most successful kids in school.**

**We left the office, just in time for the beginning of seventh bell. We all had Study Hall seventh bell, so we could just chill, because we all know study hall teachers skip last bell. We walked there in silence, until Rowan spoke up,**

"**So…you goils fightin' anytimes soon?" I just shook my head as Honour and Dare cracked up,**

"**Well, Claire?" Honour questioned, tilting her head. I sighed, "I dunno. I feel like crap right now. Lazy boxed my ears hard, so I really don't feel like fighting anytime soon." Rowan gave a sigh, but nodded,**

"**Fine, it's okay dough, I got enough bucks to last me a while, so me and Darya were goin' to da mall, wanna come?" Darya Watson is a freshman and is Rowan's best friend. That still surprises me a lot; after all, all four of us are juniors, and Darya is quiet, truthful, and studious while Rowan is loud, a born liar (she doesn't lie to us though.), and she could care less about grades. Probably how they met because Darya is a genius and tutors Rowan. Darya's cool, though she doesn't know how to deal with Dare's hyperness, Honour's attitude, or my attitude all of the time.**

"**Nice fight, Claire." A girl said as she sauntered up to me. I grinned and slung an arm over her shoulder,**

"**How's it rolling, Stormy?" Stormy White was my gym and science buddy, and she came from Texas, how cool is that? **

"**Nuttin' much, just going to the mall after school with Crow, and we are meeting up with Panda and Renee." Stormy said in her coolio Southern drawl. I want an accent, I think I'm the only one without one; I mean, Rowan and Honour have a New York accent, Dare is British, Darya is French (A genius French Asian kid, what are the odds?) and then Crow Moore, Stormy's best friend, and the shopper of our group, is from Texas,too. I am so boring…unless you count my flaming red hair, which stands out _a lot._ I feel so unspecial… I mean, I want an accent. But I shouldn't be talking about my accent right now, I have to see how Hnour is doing. She's been really moody since I spoke to her on AOL yesterday night. So I took her in a corner and let her have it,**

"**Honour Aimee Day, tell me what the hell is wrong with you!" Honour looked upset,**

"**Whadda you mean?" "I mean, why have you been so bitchy…bitchier then usual?" Honour's look darkened, **

"**I found out a lil' secret of me muddah's; 'bout why I'se so different from dem." That caught my intrest, "Why?" She lowered her tone even more,**

"**Promise not to tell?" I held up my hand, "I swear." Honour leaned in closer and whispered,**

"**Me muddah told me she stole me from some poison of da streets who was just bummin' outside." **

**DFD: GAH! I'm not that good at using the New York accent, so if anyone wants to give me tips, I'm all ears. Review or flame, because I need to know how to make the story better. **

**Dare!Muse: I'll give you Yanks a cookie if you review!**

**DFD: Don't mind her. She likes to pop up at random moments. But if you review, she'll give you a cookie. So ta-ta for now!**


End file.
